Libère-moi
by KeanaB
Summary: OS - Elle les entendait sans cesse se disputer. Dans la cuisine, dans la chambre, dans le salon. Mais ce jour-là, Ariana avait décidé d'y mettre fin, sans se douter de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.


**Libère moi**

 _Résumé : Elle les entendait sans cesse se disputer. Dans la cuisine, dans la chambre, dans le salon. Mais ce jour-là, Ariana avait décidé d'y mettre fin, sans se douter de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus._

 _Disclaimers : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. L'image de couverture représente ma version d'Ariana, l'actrice étant_ _Jayne Wisener._

* * *

Personne ne pouvait perturber Ariana lorsqu'elle lisait. Assise en tailleur sur le fauteuil du salon, elle tournait les pages à une vitesse impressionnante, son regard doux se posant sur chaque ligne, presque avec passion. Pourtant, ce fut un cri puis un autre qui attira son attention dans le jardin. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que ses frères se disputaient mais Ariana se sentit soudainement concernée par leur dispute, son prénom résonnant étrangement dans la maison.

Parlait-on d'elle ?

La jeune femme trembla soudainement et ferma les yeux. Son livre glissa entre ses doigts pour retomber par terre, soulevant un peu de poussière devant son canapé. Depuis combien de jours n'avaient-ils pas fais le ménage ? Ariana ne pouvait rien faire sans user de ses frêles mains, encore plus fragilisées depuis que ses frères l'avaient confiné ici. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, c'était pour le bien. Pas seulement son bien, mais celui des autres.

Lorsqu'elle entendit pour la deuxième fois son prénom, elle reprit un peu de contenance. Ariana tournait en rond depuis déjà des semaines, connaissant le moindre recoin de cette nouvelle maison à Godric's Hallow dans laquelle elle n'était même plus à l'aise. Plus maintenant qu'ils avaient enterré leur mère, à quelques pâtés de maisons. Un quartier sorcier qui ne la connaissait même pas, elle ne pouvait même pas sortir dans le jardin sans être caché par un sortilège d'illusion qu'un de ses frères lui posait dessus.

 _Ne sors pas, reste constamment cachée_

Elle entendait encore la voix de sa mère, douce et généreuse. Mère qu'elle avait engloutie dans sa crise de folie, qu'elle avait vu dépérir sous ses yeux sans pouvoir se contrôler. Elle revoyait chaque nuit ses yeux révulsés par la frayeur, paralysée par sa fureur. Pourtant Ariana était une jeune femme si paisible et tranquille en apparence.

Se relevant de son canapé, son genou heurta violement le sol à côté de son livre renversé. Albus lui avait demandé de limiter ses mouvements et de prévenir en cas de besoin. Pouvait-elle se permettre de les appeler alors qu'elle était _encore_ au centre de l'attention, un peu plus loin ? Elle qui était pétillante de vie, elle était devenue dépendante de ses frères. Dépendante pour tout, sans pouvoir faire de la magie. Mais entre pouvoir et vouloir, y avait-il une grande différence ?

Un sortilège vint soudainement frapper la fenêtre du salon alors qu'elle tentait de se relever. Simultanément, elle entendit le cri de Gellert ainsi que du cadet de la famille, cachant son propre cri. Il était fréquent qu'ils se disputent mais en aucun cas, ils ne se jetaient des sortilèges. Avaient-ils tous oublié qu'elle était là ? Etait-elle si insignifiante maintenant qu'elle avait tué leur mère ?

Le corps de la jeune femme commença soudainement à gronder. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Apeurée par la magie, cachée par la magie, dévorée par la magie, elle devenait une loque et un poids pour ses frères qui devaient sans cesse s'occuper d'elle. Elle n'était pas sorcière, ni moldue, ni cracmole. Elle n'était plus rien.

 _Refoule ta magie, tu es dangereuse_

Le hurlement de ses frères résonnait affreusement dans ses tympans. Le mal la rongeait, sa peau lui paraissait inappropriée, Ariana se sentait presque vaseuse dans ses lieux. L'odeur inexistante des plats de sa mère, la présence oubliée de son père, Ariana s'oubliait également. Le regard inerte, la jeune femme avança tel un automate vers le jardin, traversant le long couloir en entendant les cris s'intensifier.

Gellert hurlait et Ariana accéléra autant que possible. Mais la gravité, le courant d'air sembla la ralentir, comme si son corps ralentissait de lui-même. Etait-ce un sortilège ? Elle tenta de crier, de respirer mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Elle suffoquait, se cogna alors contre le mur en décrochant une dizaine de petits portraits à sa suite. Pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne s'offusqua, ils avaient tous fui, effrayés par le désastre à venir.

Ariana tendit sa main lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée du jardin. Elle aurait pu s'émerveiller du temps magnifique pour ce printemps, les fleurs blanches du voisinage volaient à travers les arbres, mortes et froissées par le temps. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Abelforth lancer un sortilège à Gellert, contré par Albus, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

 _Non_

Un murmure à elle-même, une pensée qui rebondissait dans son esprit, prêt à partir. Ariana avait baissé son bras, se retenait contre la porte en verre qui menaçait de céder si un sortilège la frappait une nouvelle fois. Chaque homme avait son bouclier, les sortilèges ricochaient sur les autres et le jardin avait une allure plus que désastreuse.

Abelforth hurlait, il aurait pu cracher ses poumons mais Ariana ne l'entendait pas. Elle voyait les traits de son visage déformés par la haine. Que s'était-il passé ? Gellert se tenait à côté d'Albus qui se défendait brillement mais les deux frères étaient séparés. Non, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas un tel évènement se reproduire, leur famille était déjà trop affaiblie pour cela. Elle tenta de parler à nouveau mais en vain, elle n'entendait même pas le propre son de sa voix. Savait-elle encore parler ?

Soudain, Abelforth glissa à terre, râpant l'herbe sous ses pieds. Si Albus avait abaissé sa baguette et entamait un pas vers son frère, Gellert semblait toujours le tenir en joute. Ariana suivit le regard de son frère, tous deux regardant cet homme qui séparait les frères. L'inconnu qui était rentré dans leur famille depuis quelques mois déjà et qui les avait tous éloigné les uns des autres. La jeune femme descendit la première marche du perron, attirant le regard de son cadet qui écarquilla des yeux.

 _Libère toi_

La violence de ses mots rendit Ariana méconnaissable. C'était à cause d'inconnus qu'elle était devenue cette loque irrécupérable. C'était à cause de Gellert que ses frères se disputaient aussi violement. Et c'était surtout à cause de Gellert qu'Albus devenait également aussi influençable, au point d'affronter son propre frère. Mais seul ce dernier avait remarqué la présence de sa sœur dans les lieux. Une présence presque machiavélique. Car Ariana n'avait déjà plus de forme corporelle. Plus de robes à carreaux, plus de cheveux châtains délicatement nattés. Elle n'était plus qu'un désastre dont la puissance se délivrait enfin.

 _Cours. Maintenant_

Elle avait déjà foncé en direction de ses frères, hurlant un son que personne n'entendait. Ses jambes la portaient avec une énergie qu'elle n'avait pas encore reconnue jusque-là et sa main se tendait déjà vers Gellert pour lui prendre sa baguette. Une main qui passa devant ce qui restait de ses yeux comme un épais nuage noir. Elle devait sauver ce qui restait de sa famille, défendre ses biens. Abelforth relevait déjà sa baguette et avant même qu'Ariana ne fonde devant lui, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se transformait entièrement, sous le regard effaré de ses trois hommes qui avaient signé sa délivrance.

Trois sortilèges distincts mis ensemble pour tuer Ariana Dumbledore, le premier Obscurial que Gellert Grindelwald ait pu apercevoir avant de fuir Godric's Hallow.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Pour une fois, j'écris seulement à la fin :D Alors après avoir écrit un drabble sur Ariana Dumbledore qui m'a particulièrement inspiré (merci Phyllida Crane), j'ai décidé de faire un OS sur ma version de la « dispute » qui a couté la vie à la jeune Dumbledore et qui crée tant de mystère autour d'elle._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je suis toujours aussi ravie de lire vos commentaires._


End file.
